


Friend

by SelenitaLunar



Series: Tony & Pepper [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Pepperony Week, Pepperony week 2018, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenitaLunar/pseuds/SelenitaLunar
Summary: Pepper's talking with one of her best friends and Tony gets jealous.





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Marvel/Disney (I wish I owned them) and I don't get any profit from this writing.

Pepper Potts and one of her best friends at the company chatted amusedly sitting on the big couch inside the CEO's office at _Stark Industries._ They were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't even hear Tony when he arrived.

"Yeah, now I understand what you meant about _'His Girl Friday'_ giving you this vibe of Tony and I, Jeff." Pepper laughed happily. "I mean, it's just so funny I never did watch it when I was younger. If it wasn't for your comment I would had never know what you meant. I went to see it on a girls only movie night with some of my friends. And you were right. The characters are so much like us. Even Nat has been making fun of me for weeks after seeing it…"

"Oh, yeah I still remember when she worked here undercover, the Black Widow of the Avengers, wow, who would have known back then, right? I have to tell you. That day I accidentally tossed part of my coffee over her pristine white blouse? I thought she was going to kill me on the spot! She had daggers on her eyes." He laughed. "Yeah _'His Girl Friday'_ that's a classic from 1943. Howard Hawks. It was one of my faves growing up. My grandmother used to see old movies on TV all the time. She loved cinema so much that she had that big VHS collection. And that movie stuck as one of my faves through the years, and yeah as I said, when the press started publishing that you and Tony were finally together… Through all the public statements my department had to do… I couldn't help to grin so hard because…"

Tony had been there early to pick up Pepper from work, in order to go out to dinner, since it was Friday, their weekly date night, and when he left the elevator and entered the familiar CEO's office, he had met them there chatting animatedly.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing still here? Does my girlfriend keep you so chained to your work table that you can't leave the building? Surely you have some place funnier to be, right? It's Friday evening! The weekend already!"

The two jumped surprised. Jeff looked at him in amazement. Pepper gave him a look full of reproach.

"Somehow I'm fine being here, Mr. Stark." Jeff said blinking his eyes fast. "I'm in very good company." He looked at Pepper with gratitude and friendship.

Jeff Sanders had always enjoyed Virginia Potts's company even before she became his boss. And everyone's boss. They were co-workers and friends and he truly liked her. But he never tried to invite her on a date because he was well aware that she was in love with Tony Stark. He noticed before everyone else. Before both of them even did. He was one of the few _Stark Industries_ employees that had known since the moment he disappeared in Afghanistan and Pepper's mood suddenly changed. He understood then, that she would never love anyone else the way she loved Tony. And he was happy for her when he returned safe and sound. He was happy for both of them when they announced that they were together in a relationship. Pepper was nice, smart and had always had so much patience with him. She was always available to solve some of his doubts with a kind word and a smile. She was a very dear friend to him. And a great boss too. And she deserved to be hapy with the man she loved.

"And you don't even try to deny it. Perfect. Just… Perfect!" Tony said even more dazed.

"What the hell, Tony get hold of yourself. You already know Jeff and I have been friends for years. We were just talking. A very nice conversation, by the way." Pepper angrily clarified "You don't have any right to enter my office like this and tell us what to do. Excuse yourself. Now."

"Who's Jeff? This guy?" He said pointing to the blond man, acting like he didn't know who he was. It was all one of his acts, of course he knew.

"Don't worry, Pepper. It's okay. Mr. Stark, Jeff Sanders. Head of Public Relations." He extended his hand towards him in a nice gesture. _Knowing Tony he wouldn't have a clue of who he even was. Jeff thought. Or if he'd known in the past, he would most surely had forgotten about him entirely after awhile. He was like that. A genius. Living in his own world. Men like Stark didn't give much attention to superfluous things or people._ "We were just talking about old movies. You know, Mr. Stark there's that Howard Hawks movie I used to love that features a relationship that…"

"Yeah, the main characters could easily be you and I, Tony." Pepper chimed in. "It's such fun. I have to get you to see it, Hon…"

 _Jeff Sanders, that Mr. Perfect._ Tony's thoughts had drifted completely away from the conversation. _He would never be rid of that guy. The Head Of the Public Relations Department. He did his job so well. Perfectly well. He could never get him fired, the guy had saved his sorry ass more times that he could count. Damn it. Tony hated his perfect blue eyes, and that perfect smile. But above all, he hated that he was SO CLOSE to Pepper. Always had been. Who knows if, in another life, Pepper would have ended marrying him, having his kids and living peacefully happy in a perfect little house with a perfect little white fence. Only thinking about it gave him stomach ache and his head started to spin._

"I'm not asking you!" Tony said, piercing him with a disgusted look.

"Mr. Stark! Please… You just came in here very upset. And you really have no reason to..." Jeff tried to explain himself again.

Tony, completely devoured by irrational jealousy, cut him off. He didn't want to hear more explanations. He just wanted Sanders' perfect face out of his sight. And from Pepper's sight.

"Sanders, get out, please. I need to talk with my girlfriend about something private, on a Friday evening, work is over until Monday… So… If you don't mind…" He showed him the exit with his hand.

"Of course, Mr. Stark." Jeff briefly said. "Bye Pepper. Have a nice weekend! Until Monday!"

"Oh Jeff, I'm so sorry for all of this. I don't know what has gotten into him. Bye." She replied.

Jeff didn't say anything else. He said goodbye to Pepper with a quick gesture of his hand, got up from the coach and went to the elevator to leave the building. All of that without glancing towards Tony once.

 _Stark was so obviously jealous._ Jeff thought inside the elevator bringin him to the lower floor. _But why? They were having the most innocent of conversations. Talking about Tony and Pepper's relationship even. He felt so confused, but thought the better course of action was to go home and let the couple alone to talk about their stuff. That's why he had left willingly. He hoped he hadn't gotten Pepper in trouble with her boyfriend._

Inside the CEO's office and once the other man had left and only then, Tony Stark relaxed and sat down in the white couch, next to his girlfriend.

"I want you to see something I've developed. It's like a way for the arc reactor technology to power up more efficient _Starkphones..._ You are going to love this, Honey. Imagine the sales and the happy faces on the board members…" He tried to make peace with her breaking the ice with something she would appreciate.

It was for nothing. Pepper was very angry, so she pulled away from him when he tried to caress her shoulder gently. She got up, picked up her bag and went out the door without looking at him. Tony followed her to the car. She continued to give him the silent treatment throughout dinner at their favourite restaurant, no matter how hard he tried to start a conversation. After that, they arrived home, changed on their pajamas and Pepper still didn't speak to him.

Tony felt sad, lounging on the couch three meters away from his girlfriend, sulking. Pepper was huddled on her own side of the piece of furniture, still not speaking to him despite all the attempts the engineer made to try to make amends with her. Finally he gave up. And remained quiet observing her in silence, apologetic.

When the TV series she was watching ended, Pepper suddenly asked, exasperated:

"Why are you so nasty at times? Aren't you ashamed of treating one of my friends like that?"

"I'm not, and... Jeff is just an acquaintance... A co-worker." He said trying to justify himself.

"Tony, you can be extremely nice and charming when you want to. But tonight you didn't even try to be polite. Did you know Jeff has always been a good friend for me? That when you disappeared for three months he was the only person that tried to cheer me up every day when I went to work and entered your empty office and had to hear Stane giving me his awful speech about you being dead? Every single fucking day? When I couldn't even find the strenght to get up in the morning? Jeff always said you'll came back because you wouldn't leave your _Girl Friday_ behind. Because you needed me. Because I was so important for you… Tony… He gave me hope you would come back! Can you understand?" She started sobbing, trying to hold back tears. "But he doesn't deserve you treating him like shit, he's been more than happy for us since we started our relationship and he admires you. Or did admire you. Maybe after today he'll only think that you are an awful jerk. You have to learn to behave. You can't treat people like garbage. Don't you understand? I thought we were beyond that. You've matured so much Tony, I'm just kind of… Deceived?"

Her boyfriend swallowed hard and looked at her with sad little eyes, hugging her tenderly against his chest. He hated to see her cry. And in a way, she was right. Pepper let him hold her and clung onto him for dear life, she was tired of arguments and the day had been exhausting, she didn't want to go to bed still angry with him.

"I didn't like that he was SO close to you. That's all." Tony whispered in her ear. "It's just that… When I saw you two together, laughing happily, I... He's a good man, Sanders. I've known him for years. He's very good in his job and has his heart on the right place. That's why… It's so hard for me…" He continued as if he was ripping the words from the depths of his heart. "I couldn't help thinking that maybe you should be with him and not with me."

The redhead raised her head to look him in the eyes and arched her eyebrows, incredulous.

"You're aware of how idiotic you sound, right Tony? Where the hell did your over-saturated neurons come up with such an idea?"

He gazed at her defensively, trying to explain his reasoning in a way that wouldn't infuriate her even more. Pepper's wrath was terrible.

"It's only logical, a woman as wonderful as you would be better served with a man like him. He's good, generous, his moral code… I don't deserve you, Pep. That's the truth. You deserve better. You could have a normal life, away from the danger… I've been so selfish, always thinking about all the good your love has given me… But what about you? That thought put me on edge. I'm sorry, Honey."

Unable to believe what she was listening to, Pepper pulled back a little and caught him by the chin, pulling him towards her with her long fingers. The hairs on his goatee twinged a little and Tony was slightly startled by the sudden pain. He didn't want to think much about what her hard touch was making him feel, becase it was putting him on fire. Pepper's breathing was a few millimeters from his face, her admonitory and fierce tone, those huge angry blue eyes fixed on him... He swallowed hard.

"I want you to open your damn ears and listen carefully to what I am going to say, because I will not repeat it. Tony, you are a good man too. The best man I'll ever know. So selfless and stupid."

"No, that's not true, Pep, I… I've made so many mistakes, I'm far from being what you need…"

Pepper knew very well that the quickest way to shut him up when he began to verbalize such stupidities was to kiss him. So she went ahead and did it. She captured his lips tangled around his, warm and pleasant. Tony could never resist her kisses and her touch, he was so weak when it was Pepper seducing him. It was a battle she had won before it even started. They inhaled each other slowly and intensely, their tongues intertwined, tasting one another. They only parted when air was needed to breathe.

"You're the one I love, idiot." She smiled at him when they parted, just two centimeters away from his gorgeous face, and placed a soft kiss on his chin, where the mark of her hand could clearly be seen. The soft short hairs there tickled her lips softly. She felt him shudder under her touch. "Sometimes I don't even know why... You make it very difficult for me." She joked.

"Still, Pep. I'm not questioning that. I know you love me. I love you too. More than anything." He clarified, shaking like a leaf. "But that won't change the fact that you deserve a lot better than me." He sighed. "And I'm so afraid of losing you. That someday you will wake up and realize that you deserve something better than this." He pointed to himself.

She stared at him, trying to comprehend him. The mystery inside Tony Stark's mind.

"So it was all about this… You being so rude at the office… You're afraid of losing me…"

He noded in a silent yes. A small understanding smile appeared on Pepper's lips.

"Why I'm not surprised that the great Tony Stark is so stupid and so insecure? Oh yes, because I've known him for more than twelve years. Incredible as it may seem, I've been putting up with you for years. Each and every one of your petty actions. Nothing you can do will surprise me to the point of making me run away from your side, Tony."

She watched closely how he had tensed up at hearing her words. He stirred uneasily under her and made a serious face.

"That's what I meant. I don't want you to wake up someday and see that I've done something so horrible or stupid or both that it destroys what we have. I couldn't bear to lose you, Pep."

She relaxed her expression. She could see, so clearly now, that he was genuinely worried, and in a way, that certainty moved her deeply. She caressed his face sweetly.

"You would never, Tony. Not willfully, that's for sure." She smiled to reassure him. "I wasn't done talking, Mr. Stark. You have matured a lot during these last years. All couples in serious relationships suffer from ups and downs, that's completely normal. I'll keep worrying every time you fly out that door in that Iron Man suit. And I'm sorry, but I can't help it. And you will continue to worry about my welfare. It is unavoidable. That's love, Tony. Wanting the happiness of another, even at the expense of oneself. Don't you realize?"

"I do… I worry so much for you. I don't want to hurt you, Pep. You are the best thing that's happened to me. Happy reminds me every day. And he's right, Honey… I…"

"Oh, shut up!" She said and kissed him very passionately again. She was going to get some sense into him, no matter what.

"Don't keep doing that, please…" He pleaded when they parted again.

Pepper stared at him teasingly.

"Why not?" She asked naughtily, even knowing the answer perfectly well.

"Because we were talking about important things regarding our relationship, and now the only thing my brain can think about is how much I want to undress you on the couch and do very dirty and kinky things to you..."

"Then do it. What are you waiting for?" She asks sliding her hands across his chest while kissing his neck. "I love you, Tony. And I know I've felt this way for a very long time. I'm not going anywhere. Not even because you just had a bad day and won't stop saying and doing nonsense. So there's nothing more to talk or worry about." Pepper whispers between wet and warm kisses.

"God Pep, no one can outsmart you when you put your mind to something, or someone..." Tony states between small sighs of desire. He's totally crazy for her.

They kiss passionately again. At a certain moment, when they had almost no clothes left, Tony decided abruptly that they would be more comfortable in bed. So he took her in his arms with a sudden movement and went to the bedroom while she laughed with joy, between soft caresses. Then, he realized that he could have ruined the best thing in his life for such stupid, unfounded jealousy. And he promised himself to put all those horrible thoughts out of his mind, or at least try. Pepper loved him and he just wanted to make her happy, marry her someday... When they were ready… He should stop being so pessimistic and enjoy all the good things that life had given him. They sure as hell deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Third prompt for Pepperony Week 2018 was Jealousy.
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU to Rebelmeg, my awesome beta. She helped me a lot.
> 
> All mistakes in English are mine and only mine. ^^


End file.
